The Book of Death
by Luvnerd33
Summary: Eden is a hated thief at night and a loved dancer by day. When a new thief steals her newfound treasure that has proved quite valuable she is determined to get it back. Along the way she meets a boy and his friends that have taken a liking to her dancing.
1. Chapter 1

The wind caressed her face as she stood on the very top of the palace. It overlooked the forest and the houses of the nearby villagers. Archer flew around her head flying freely in the never-ending sky. His wings were large and brilliant, his feathers as golden as the finest jewelry in the kingdom. He belongs to no man or woman. Nothing and no one can bring him down to earth.

He rests on her shoulder gently rubbing his head against her cheek. She breathed in the fresh air then she jumped.

Cold water surrounded her. The sound of guards clacking around the palace walls sent a burst of excitement through her.

"Lost again. Remember Eden you are no longer safe! Death to those who steal from the kingdom!" The General exclaimed.

_That's not such a bad idea. _She thought. Arrows flew down into the moat making the water dark and murky. A sharp pain began in her right arm. Eden quickly leaped out of the water and into the waiting dark forest. She ran to the house beyond the river separating the kingdom and the free land. It was where she received her medicine and essentials to provide for the family. A petite little woman named Lynda owned it. She was known for those sort of things and was willing to give anyone anything they needed…for a price. Today she asked for gold from the Raise Kingdom. Usually the tasks were not to far, but today she was out for the newborn child's golden locket. Eden didn't normally steal from children much less newborns. This was different though because she needed to help her family and eight kids are more important than one.

"Quite slow today aren't we?" Lynda said smiling using the only teeth she had. Eden placed the locket on the table.

"Good job little one. Your basket is over by the door." She said. Eden lifted the box and quickly looked through it.

"There are no blankets. I need more we only have two left!" Eden exclaimed. Lynda only smiled and disappeared beyond the heavy black curtains that lead to a world unknown.

_That beastly woman! _She sighed. The locket still lay on the table. It wasn't really a sense of justice, more like revenge for the child and her family. _If I don't get my share neither do you._ She snuck the locket in her pant pocket and ran out the door, basket of materials in hand.

Copyright © 2011 by J.M Bryce


	2. Chapter 2

The trip home wasn't easy. She had to go through a labyrinth within the mountains of Ur then travel to the farthest red blood tree. Within the tree is a secret passage that leads to the rebel village. Her hut is the smallest one. Eden lives in her own hut because her family needed the space.

The underground lair was nothing special. Not many people lived in the underground though. Most lived in the trees above where there is more air and free space. The trees usually house the armies and other important figures in case the village is found.

"Staring off into the never lands I see."

Large arms embraced me in a tight hug. Arty was squeezing the life out of her, but he couldn't help it. We haven't seen each other in over a year.

"Not as long as you're here to distract me." Eden laughed.

He held her out at arms length taking a long look at her. He had grown up quite a bit since the last time she saw him in winter. His face was finely shaped, brown bouncy hair sticking out as if he had just got out of bed, and big brown eyes full of excitement and childish cheer.

"The battle was longer than I expected. I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier." Arty said, his face hidden in the shadows. Eden just smiled.

"Your back now so it's all forgotten." Lights shown as the day came to an end. Families came out of their hiding places and gathered around the bonfire made in the center of our village. The children laughed and danced bringing happiness in these sad times. The noise died down as the elders appeared. There were only four elders two were brothers of an old royal lineage and the other two were worriers, said to be the bravest and strongest in the land.

The eldest of the two brothers spoke.

"Our children, we have had most exciting news. There has been word about the queen requesting for a thief to steal a valuable treasure from the Forgotten Realm. Now I know what you all are thinking, what does this have to do with us? Well, the queen is willing to hire anyone to take the job, even an enemy. We would like any of the talented thieves of our tribe to step forward."

Several men stepped forward out of the crowd, including Arty.

"You must be prepared for this journey. I warn you, you may not come back alive. You must do everything in your power to win the tournament she has provided. You may end up killing your own, but it's for the good of the tribe. Are you willing?"

The men responded in unison. "Yes." Arty looked hesitant. He looked at her then turned away.

"Very well. Congratulate your brave soldiers and be sure to wish them luck on their journey." The crowed dispersed. Arty stood there unmoving. Eden slowly reached out and touched his shoulder. He looked at her and pulled her close.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear, and then kissed her. Fireworks sounded in her head and her heart was to the rhythm of a thousand hummingbirds flapping their wings. It ended almost as soon as it had started.

"Now I will have no regrets." He smiled. Arty climbed up the ladder and was lifted into the houses above.

She felt something slippery run down her cheek. Eden lifted her hand to her face.

_How strange._ She thought. And let the tears flow down as her soft sobs filled the quite night.

Copyright © 2011 by J.M Bryce


	3. Chapter 3

The sounds of birds screeching in the night sky made her feel comforted. Archer broke through the trees and landed on her arm.

_Time to return the locket. _She sighed. Eden lifted her hands to her neck and took off the necklace. She was about to place it on Archer's neck when an arrow snatched it from her hand and stuck it to a tree.

Several arrows followed all aimed at her. She skillfully cart wheeled out of the way. There was a throaty laugh coming from the tree to her right. Eden quickly grabbed her dagger and flung it at the tree. There was a cry of pain then a growl.

"Archer, fly home." She whispered. He reluctantly flew off, leaving her with the enemy.

"Show yourself coward!" She exclaimed.

"Do you wish to see me that much?" The voice replied. There was a loud thump. Eden felt hot breath on her neck and cool fingers circling her waist. She launched her foot backwards between his legs. There was a low hiss, then silence. After a moment of peace she let her guard down. "_The necklace." She whispered. _She ran to the tree where the necklace had been.

But the arrow, and necklace had disappeared.

Eden woke up the next day frustrated and moody. She was late for work and she couldn't help but feel bad about the locket being stolen or re-stolen. Her clothes were hung on the door with a note from her father.

_Have fun at work, love. I know you probably won't wear this, but I wanted to get something nice for you. Happy birthday my lovely Jewel._

_Love,_

_Dad and Arty_

She took a look at the outfit. It was Green and white with dashes of silver. It was a two-piece, probably Arty's idea, and magnificent. Eden smiled sadly, thinking about Arty leaving on her birthday.

It didn't matter though she would make it through till he won. The only thing she feared was the thief she encountered last night. He was skilled and deadly. She would have gotten killed had not she expected the arrows.

Who was this thief and why did he need the locket?

Her thoughts were postponed by the sound of Archer screeching outside her hut. _What a smart bird he actually got to the underground._ She smiled. He was here to bring her to work.

"Your such a gentleman." She said to him. Eden put on her newly made clothes and ventured off to the city.

The city was quite full today. _The tournament must be a big deal to reach the other kingdoms. _The bar was full too. Full of thieves and scoundrels much like her. The manager announced her; slowly she got on stage.

A song started and the words floated her across the stage. She spun with grace, her body moving with every word. This was her favorite song to dance with too. She hummed the words while twirling.

_And let all the evil men, drown in my beauty_

_Let them feel pain and regret, for all those evil men from the village_

_Will be easy to forget_

_Past the river past the sea _

_Let all of the drown in my beauty_

The music stopped. She had realized, she had sung out loud into the ears of the people.

A man in the back started to clap then the man next to him clapped. Soon the whole room was cheering asking for her to perform again. She took a small bow and fled off the stage.

The manager's daughter was next and she was planning to sing. When she started the crowed booed and asked for Eden once more. The manager couldn't refuse their wishes so he let her dance while singing.

The pain was that she couldn't upstage the manager's daughter.

After the performance she was fired from her newfound job.

"To hell with them!" She yelled out on the street. She sat down on the curb looking at a small yellow flower that bloomed next to her. She went to touch it but a young girl picked it before her.

She had a small nose and a petite little head. Her dilated eyes glared at me in disgust.

I glared right back at her trying to take the flower back for myself. _Spoiled children don't deserve pretty things. _She thought as her logic for being rude.

"You better not take it. My mommy is the queen and I can do anything I want." The child said, her head held in the air.

"I don't care if your mom is the queen of the world. That was my flower and you know it!" Eden said back.

"Finders keepers" The little girl stuck her tongue out. Eden grabbed the flower and ran.

"Losers weepers." She yelled behind her, and then she heard the familiar clacking of armor.

_Wonderful, I can finally get some action in my day. _

Eden saw the guards chasing her into the forest. They didn't stop when she crossed the river either.

_All this for a flower? _

She heard the sounds of arrows coming at her. One struck her shoulder where her last wound was. She fell to the ground, the thick liquid pooling around her. Then she blacked out. 

Copyright © 2011 by J.M Bryce


	4. Chapter 4

Eden awoke to beautiful music emanating from the outdoors. Its flawless tune carried her into a deep sleep. Again she woke, begging to hear the lovely song again, but it was only a dream.

She looked around and found herself in a vacant room with only a bed and sheets. There was a door but it was shut tight and locked. Eden let out a long sigh finally realizing where she was.

The large door swung open revealing the little girl she met before holding the small yellow tulip in her hand. The girl had a small smirk on her face.

"Look who's laughing now. "? The girl laughed sticking out her tongue.

"I'll wipe that smile right of your little demented face." Eden growled. She just grinned and skipped off. Two large bulky men grabbed her by the arms and lead her through dozens of hallways. They stopped in front of gargantuan double doors. One of the men tapped it once revealing the throne of the king and queen. The queen sat on the left hand side in the deceased king's chair. The child sat next to her.

"Well isn't it another thief for the tournament. I have to say I am impressed with your courage for stealing something from a royal, but don't you think you were taken down too easily?" The queen said.

There was moment of silence. Eden heard the sound of feet and a pebble drop to the ground. She quickly moved from her position dodging daggers and arrows coming from above.

"Splendid! Splendid! I knew you had to be good!" she giggled.

_This woman is insane! _Eden said to herself. The queen clapped twice. A man came out of the shadows in a long black cloak. His face was covered except his eyes, which were grey and soulless. His eyes narrowed. She glared back.

"This was the winner of our tournament, Damien. Say hello Damien." The queen said. He bowed his head in acknowledgment.

_From the tournament? But that would mean… _

"He did wonderfully; everyone was slaughtered by him. It was truly a sight to see." She said.

Eden let a tear escape, but quickly wiped it away before they could see.

"You seem to be capable of being my thief also. So here's what I'll do; maybe I could create a contest? Oh yes a contest! The winner will get my little girl's locket. All you have to do is steal a certain book from one of the seven kingdoms. The locket contains powers and is surprisingly valuable. Something that will fit both of your interests." She smiles revealing unnatural pointed teeth, "How about it?"

"Sounds interesting, but I will have to decline. I'm afraid I might not be capable of such a task." Eden says.

"Oh, is that so? Well that's fine, I'm sure Damien will be able to navigate by himself. My guards will guide you out." The guards came and stood next to her. "Do remember not to speak anything to others about this little get together please. Or your life would be most unpleasant." The queen makes a small hiss, then as if collecting herself smiles and waves Eden away.

When she was out of the palace she decided to take a walk around the city center. Eden was about to walk into a nearby bar, when three men were tossed out. One had golden blond hair and a well-sculpted face, for a peasant of course. There was also a pair of twins both had spiked brown hair and were unnaturally tall. The only difference there was there eyes which where blue and green.

"Oy! You better watch it. You're looking at the next idols of this century, sir!" One of the twins yelled.

"Yeah! How dare you!" said the other twin. The last man remained seated on the ground head looking up at the sky.

"Hey guys cut it out. It was just another bar, we can find a new one." The blond one said. He sighed and got up. He looked at Eden. "What do you want? Are you another groupie?"

"Hey, Sae isn't that the girl who was dancing and singing in the bar?" The twin with the green eyes asked.

"Yeah she looks like that girl." The other said.

"Huh? Nah she's not nearly as pretty." The blond one, Sae, said.

"It is she! We should say hi. Right?" A twin said. They were still bickering about it until she caught something from the side of her eye. The thief she had met in the castle was loading a cart. When he was about to leave she made a dash for him.

_The contract should be valid if I am able to steal that book the queen wanted. _Eden inferred.

"Oy! She's getting away. Come on."

And so it began…

Copyright © 2011 by J.M Bryce


	5. Chapter 5

"Man, she can run."

"No kidding. Where'd she go?"

"I don't know, but we should rest hear for the time being."

Eden watched them set up camp, then she rested on the ground near a tree. She chased Damien to the next to the next town. He was resting there for the night, so she decided to get to him tomorrow. The tree shifted from under her. The bark rippled and transformed. Its branches stretched out and curved into pointed wooden fingers. Its face was of a woman her face twisted into a long frown that had long pointed teeth and blank eyes.

Eden reached for her dagger only to find it missing. _Goddess, help me._

There was a sudden glint of light, then she heard the creature screech in agony. It seemed to be battling an invisible being, and unable to fight back.

Sae came through the bushes and launched an arrow at the monster's face. Both the invisible being and Sae battled to the death with the creature trying to find its week spot. The tree turned its trunk, and there Eden saw some rot from the beetles devouring it. Eden took a sharp rock and launched it at the creature. It went through the bark and into its heart. The branches stopped and wilted, then the whole tree broke down and fell to soft damp soil.

Under the rubble grew a small flower that bloomed almost instantly. It had blood red petals but its tips were dipped in the lightest yellow.

A foot came down and broke the stem of the flower and within was a bright liquid. She reached out to catch the tiny drop. _A tear._

"What did you do that for, you idiot." Eden screamed at him. He looked at her in surprise.

"I just saved your life and all you worry about is a little flower! I would at least appreciate a thank you." Sae yelled back. Two heads popped up behind him.

"Its ok she's just in shock. She'll come around eventually." Said one.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Said the other. Eden looked at the tall persons and crossed her arms.

"And you are?" She asked.

"Oh right, we haven't properly introduced ourselves. I'm Garrett." The one with blue eyes said.

"And I'm Darren." The one with green eyes replied, "That's Sae. He is a bit stubborn."

Sae rolled his eyes. Eden looked around for the other person who helped defeat the monster, but there was no one other than them.

"Oy, what's your name?" Garrett asked. She sighed and curtsied.

"Marigold is my dancing name, my real name is Eden Lolland. So now that introductions are covered, do you want to tell me why you're following me?"

"I've been asking the same thing." Sae muttered. Garrett elbowed him in the ribs.

"Because we want you to join us in our journey to greatness." Darren said.

"Well that's fun and all, but I'm sort of busy. I have to find this guy and a treasure

So-"

"Treasure? That sounds awesome!" Darren exclaimed. Eden smiled and thought for a second. _Maybe I can make them help me, but they would probably want something in return…_

"Hey how about you guys help me find the treasure?" Eden asked.

"What? Are you crazy? And battle things like that? No freaking way." Sae grabbed Darren and Garrett's shirts, "We are going back to the village. We can become famous without her, plus she's not pretty enough."

"How about we help you find treasure and in return you join our band?" Darren asked. Eden agreed, though in the end she would have to kill them, it wasn't something she wanted to do but it couldn't be avoided.

Sae returned to his tent flustered. Darren and Garrett set up a tent for her and told her not to worry about Sae and that he would come around eventually. Eden didn't believe it though.

The only problem was Damien. She needed the map that the queen gave him. Without it they would never find the book.

She went through the forest and searched for the village. She found a cliff that looked over the village. Eden quickly mapped it out and marked the inns. She traveled down the cliff and started searching. The inns she marked said they never seen a man with the features she described.

Eden sat on the road thinking of where else to look.

"He has such strange eyes. They're such a unique grey color." A woman said.

"Yes, but he is so handsome! Did you see that face? It had to be carved by the goddess herself." Another woman said. They both giggled in glee. Eden lifted her head at the news.

"Where can I find him?" She asked the woman.

"Oh, at this little house a family rents out for people. Nobody calls it an inn though. Its right over there." The woman said pointing to a house near the end of the street.

" But if you think you can impress him with your looks you must be delusional." Her friend laughed. Eden turned away and raced towards the house. She peeked inside and found him flirting with some girls. Eden rolled her eyes and went to the back of the house. There were vines that lead to the windows. She climbed up the vines and into one of the open windows. It was a child's room that was colored pink and purple. There was a child sleeping in the bed next to the window. Her face was in the pillow making it difficult to breath. Eden carefully placed the child's head to the right angle then headed towards the door.

She looked around the corner and found a room at the end of the hall. She slightly opened the door. She searched through the bags and found Damien's clothing.

Eden went through cabinets and drawers but couldn't find the map.

There was a sudden chill in the back of her neck.

"Looking for something princess?" A voice said. She turned and found Damien standing over her smiling.

"Strange I don't remember asking for a maid to…clean, my room." He said. Eden tried to shrug him away but was unable to.

"I'm not a maid I just lost something." Eden replied.

"Oh forgive me I must have forgotten your name while everyone was in here." Damien said. _He really doesn't remember her? And who did what in his room? _She thought.

"Well I'll look for it by myself if you don't mind." She said in her most girly voice. Damien backed up a bit, just enough to let her breath then he took her by the waist. He laughed and whispered in her ear.

"I know exactly who you are, Eden." She tried to push him away but he was too strong.

"Damien let me go." She hissed. A small ray of the sunrise shown through the curtains and his grip loosened. She took advantage of his momentary blank and swiped his legs from under him. Damien fell hard on the ground, knocked out. Eden heard footsteps climbing up the stairs.

_I'll have to find the map later._

She opened Damien's window and leaped.

_The thief sets with the moon as the dancer rises with the sun. _


End file.
